Vanilla
by Koneko demon
Summary: A new Mew comes to town called Banira, but this isn't all good because the aliens have got a new ally as well! May contain pairings: K/I P/L T/P and the new one A/B.


**Chapter 1**

I am on my way to school, dashing about the cars as I cross the road without looking. I'm late! My copper brown hair is swaying in the wind. Why did I have to check my email?! How was I supposed to know Yuka was now hanging around with Rini instead of me? So of course I was going to mail Rini back to tell her that I don't care since I have Sakura!

I turn the corner and see Yuka, Sakura and Rini. I storm up to them, nearly knocking over a toddler that was in my way. "Yuka! How could you?!" I scream, throwing my arms I the air. I want to cry but I would look like a fool in front of the others. I then noticed that Sakura wasn't sticking up for me. I gave her a pleading look. She crossed her arms and looked away, angrily. "W-what did I do?" I asked, becoming less tensed up. "You were the one that stole my new pink teddy that my Dad got me! Did you know that that was the last thing he gave me since he died?!" She replied, to my confused look. I never stole her teddy, but I thought I knew who did. I looked at Rini and saw that she was smirking mischievously. I couldn't tell Sakura that because I had no proof apart from the look Rini was giving me and the fact that I had a hunch. So I turned on my heel and ran out of the school gates. I didn't want to draw attention to myself if I lost control.

The wind was blowing wildly; the trees looked like they were about to topple over. I had run away from the scene with Rini because I had felt a weird surge inside me. I wanted to bite her, I growled under my breath. I didn't know what was happening so I just ran. I ran and ran and _ran_…

I started to get a bit out of breath so I sat down on a patch of grass. I panted loudly, which made everyone look round at me. Then – out of nowhere – a beam of light hit me and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was surrounded by this blue light. I walked around this pure, icy blue room, but was getting nowhere. _Bark, bark! _I round to see a small white fluffy fox. "What are you?" I asked, but it tilted its head. "Oh, you are an arctic fox aren't you? I read about you in biology class." I said, picking it up, it squirmed and wriggled. It was trying to get out of my grip. I let go and he jumped to the floor, and before I could ask him where he was going, he ran straight inside me, right through my chest.

I wake up for real now and I find myself still on the grass. I'm hungry. My stomach growls, so I growl back at it. _Wait…did I just growl?_ I ask myself. My stomach growls again, I look around and see a kawaii pink café. It has a strange statue of a cat on the top. The cat is gold. It also has gold wings. Its red eyes look as if it wants me to come inside. I walk over to the door and push it open. It seems deserted, but something is telling me that it isn't and that I should look around. I check under every table, I peep through the kitchen door and I even check the lavatories. But there isn't anyone there. But there is talking coming from downstairs. So I creep slowly down the concrete steps into the basement. I slowly open the door, and see seven people gathered around a computer. The ones that are actually sat at the computer are men; One looks like he's in his mid twenties and the other looks about 15/16. The older one has long brown hair in a tail all the way down his back and the younger one has short blonde hair. The rest of the people are girls and are dressed in waitresses' outfits. One has maroon coloured hair, another has very dark blue hair that is tied up in two very neat buns, and the third has grassy green hair which is half tied in two long braids, the smaller one had short blonde hair, and the oldest of the girls was the very famous Zakuro with loose purple hair!

"The next source of the aqua is- Oh my! I'm getting a strong reading of a _sixth_ mew nearby!" Says the blonde male, sitting at the computer. The girls get all giggly, especially the younger one with the blonde hair. I step in "Um…I was wondering whether you are still open? Oh and what is a Mew?" I asked, unknowingly. Then a pink fuzzy thing appeared from the redhead's pocket. "Sixth mew! Sixth mew!" It called at me, and then spat out a golden pendant thing with pink engravings. "Hello! I'm Ryou. Welcome to the Mew Project!" Said the blonde male. I eyed the rest of the people "W-what's going on here?" I asked warily.

Ryou explained everything; the mews, the aliens. So I asked "What animal am I infused with?" But Ichigo just handed me a wire that was hooked up the computer. I stared blankly at the wire. So Ichigo grabbed it and jabbed it into my arm. "Ouch! That hurt!" I said. "Look at the screen, Banira-san" Said Zakuro pointing to the computer screen. It was a picture of an Arctic fox. The one from the dream! Maybe the rest of the gang had that dream when _they _turned into a mew. "Ok, I'd like to see you in your Mew form." Said Ryou, pointing at my pendant. "How do I activate it?" I asked, turning it over in my hands. Ryou pointed to his lips. So I pressed my lips to the pendant, then I knew what to do.

"MEW MEW VANILLA…METAMORPHO-SIS!" I shouted; I felt long gloves forming on my arms and my clothes disappearing and new ones forming. I sprouted fluffy white ears at the top of my head and a bushy tail behind me. "Summon your weapon Na no da!" the hyperactive monkey girl screeched excitedly. So I focused on summoning a weapon and the words just came. "VANILLA WAND!" I called, and a white wand with a ring at the end formed in my hand. It was pure white with a ring at the end, the ring had very small bells patterned around the edge and had a gold ribbon tied at the bottom.

"Oh, it's so pretty Na no da!" Pudding called, trying to grab at it, but Zakuro held her back.

_Later. Still at the café _

The girls had sorted me out some work uniform and wanted me to be a waitress at this awesomely cute café! When I came out of the changing room, the girls saw me and their jaws dropped to the floor. "What?" I asked. "Oneechan looks pretty Na no da!" Pudding squealed delightedly. I gave her a grateful look.

The dress was a pale blue with a crystal white apron. The clothes were gorgeous as well as the café!

Then Keiichiro came rushing in from the basement. "The aliens are attacking, and there are _four_ this time." He said, trying to remain calm.

"Girls, transform!"

"MEW MEW:

STRAWBERRY

MINT

LETTUCE

PUDDING

ZAKURO

VANILLA

METAMORPHO-SIS!"

And they all stood before me in similar dresses to mine, only different shapes and colours. We summoned our weapons and dashed out of the café's front doors. My hair got in my eyes, and I notice that it had turned an icy blue! I looked at myself in a store's window, my eyes were no longer the brightest cyan, and they were now disturbingly crimson. I had fangs now (as she was an arctic fox). The fluffy tail behind me was swishing slowly as I looked at my appearance. My hair was all free apart from the small braid on the left of my head (the braid was like Pai's, only icy blue). I stood there admiring myself for ages, until I heard a loud crash coming from behind me. A spaceship just crashed outside the café! I sprinted to the scene to see that none of the mews were there, and no one was coming out of the spaceship. I hadn't heard anything about these aliens apart from the fact that they were attacking Earth.

I could see no living beings whatsoever. The ship was completely immobile. My feet decide to move forwards into the ship. I am extra stealthy because my fox genes are kicking in. Slowly I crawl through the metal doors on my hands and knees. _Sniff sniff_ I smell people are close by…

"And you are?" says a cocky voice from behind me. A teenage boy stood there, well, hovered. He had forest green hair and mesmerizing amber eyes. "You must me the new mew Pai was going on about. Oh, and for the record – I'm Kisshu, feel free to call me Kish!" He said, almost pleasantly.

"Yeah, hi. I am the 'New mew', are you one of the aliens?" I ask casually. Kish seems surprised at my reaction and says "You're boring. Have ya seen my Koneko anywhere? I bet the little strawberry is missing me."

I shook my head "Who is Koneko?" I ask, tilting my head. "She's Ichigo, how much of a baka can you be? Oh, and what's your name then." He asked, half heartedly. "My name is Banira, not that you would need to know." Kish just shrugged and floated off. He didn't bother to attack me, he seemed to want to find Ichigo more than he wanted to defeat us.

I decided that I would carry on looking around this mysterious space ship. So I got down on all fours again and crept silently through the dull metal halls. I heard a low sound of feet on metal coming from a room. I very cautiously opened the door and saw a person there. He had blazing red hair,not just Ichigo red, blood red – crimson even. His eyes were baby blue and weren't hard or mean, they looked rather kind. He had long ears like Kish's and was wearing navy blue clothes. His clothes were made up of long navy, shorts and a top that stopped above his belly button. He was about fifteen, the same age as Kish probably.

I leaned in further, this looked like his room. He had a plain wooden desk in there and a basic double bed. I leaned in a little further to see a projector-looking thing. I leaned in a little further…WHAM! I leaned in a little too far and ended up flat on my face.

I lifted my head up to see him looking at me, startled. I stood up and brushed myself off. He continued to stare at me.

"Um…Konnichiwa?" I said awkwardly. "Who are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. But I didn't need to answer, he took one look at my outfit and knew "Your one of the mews." He said. I nodded "Well, I would usually have you unconscious by now, but I think I like you a little…" He said with a wicked little smirk. And before I could say icicles, he lightly kissed my lips. I felt colour rush to my cheeks. "I bet you liked that, eh foxy?" He added. He took my arm and I felt us dissolve into the air.

The next thing I knew, I was 50 feet above the mews that were fighting the other aliens. They all paused to look at me and this alien boy, with me just hovering there, supported by his arm.

"Looks like I'm not as mad as you make me out to be! Akimoto likes the newbie!" Kish called, smirking. I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him like a child. Ichigo face palmed while the others had anime sweat drops falling down their heads.

"So that's your name; Akimoto! You never told me…" I said. He nodded, a smirk plastered on his face.

Everyone decided to get back to their fighting. Akimoto put me on the floor and summoned a jellyfish thingy out of thin air. He then turned to see a duck pond. Slowly he made his way to it, me growling and trying to grab his legs, but he was too high. I ran ahead of him to stop him from harming those poor ducks, but he chuckled at my attempts and carried on. He flew towards the ducks and hovered his hand over a mallard. It glowed green and a small crystal like thing formed in Akimoto's hand while the duck sank to the bottom. I sprinted to the water's edge and plunged my hand through the surface of the water. I searched the bottom of the pond, trying to save the poor duck. My hand brushed some feathers, so I yanked and out came the duck.

I put it on the bank to dry off, even though it was currently lifeless. Akimoto was watching the whole thing with one eyebrow raised. "Why save it, I have its spirit right here." He told me, dangling the crystal in front of my face. "No creature deserves to die. Not even you," I called at him ,"VANILLA WAND!" My un-used weapon appeared in my hand as I got ready to fight.

Akimoto pushed the jellyfish-thing and the duck spirit together while screaming _UNISON!_ (Kish screamed Fusion so I wanted him to scream something different.) The park filled with intense light, so bright that I had to shield my eyes from going blind. When the light subsided, a giant, monstrous _duck_ stood in front of me.

"Chimera anima…ATTACK!" Akimoto ordered the animal. It charged at me, swinging feathers at me which narrowly missed. I looked behind me to see that they had sliced through a tree. (Masaya came running round the corner and cried when he saw the poor tree XD). I turned back to see the duck about two metres away from me.

"RIBBON VANILLA STORM!" I cried, pointing my wand at the duck. It was blown back at such a force that the spirit came bounding out of it. I grabbed the crystal while Masha took care of the jellyfish-thing. I sprinted over to the mallard that was still sprawled over the bank. I dropped to my knees and plunged the spirit in the duck's chest. It slowly opened its eyes, looked at me thankfully and tottered off into the pond.

Akimoto was still watching me intently. But spoke after a while "Heh! I'll be back for more, Kitsune-chan (Kitsune is fox in Japanese)!" He called, before teleporting off. "Hey! My name is Banira!" I retorted angrily, but also knowing that he could not hear me.

It seemed that I was the first finished. Ichigo was still fighting the giant mouse that Kish had set on her. Pudding and Zakuro were still fighting the Venus fly trap that the midget alien had set on them. Lettuce and Mint were still battling the giant ant that the tall, dark alien had set on them.

I wiped my brow and made my way over to help Ichigo. "Ne, Newbie has finished already?! You have a little competition for leader on your hands eh Koneko-chan!?" Kish told an irritated Kitty cat.

I brought out my wand again and helped Ichigo by hitting the mouse repeatedly with _Ribbon Vanilla storm_. Kish and Ichigo were astounded by my strength, but I decided to save Ichigo's feelings and let her finish the weakened Chimera anima off. Kish flew down and tapped our noses. "Quite the little duo aren't you?" He stated "I bet you two could work as a team and get the job done even faster next time!"

Kish teleported away. The others had also defeated their opponents.

"Well, how was your first day of your Mew life Onee-chan, Na no da?" Pudding asked, beaming at me. "Piece of cake!" I replied, with a wave of my hand.

"It gets harder." Zakuro said in a mono tone.

Later

I pondered what Zakuro had said as I walked home. What did she mean by harder? I just let the thought slide away as I came to my front door. My Mom rushed at me and hugged me, asking me where I'd been. "Actually Mom, I got a job as a waitress at a café – with pay!" I told her brightly. She took a while to take it in but finally congratulated me.

When I was done talking to my Mom, I made my way upstairs for bed. I plopped myself on my bed and let out a MASSIVE sigh…My life was never gonna be the same again

**So, what ya think? I'll write more tomorrow. Still working on my other stories. Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I'll try tomorrow! **


End file.
